Marked
by Lizzy3
Summary: Half AU:There are two worlds working to help Harry defeat the dreaded Lord Voldemort. The Dead are living, some living are dead. HBP spoiler warnings. If you haven't finished shame on you. Emotional chappie, sorry I haven't updated sooner. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I guess I kind of own the plot, though variations of it exist (I'm just sure of it). I own only the characters that are not familiar to you (aka: Madeleine). The rest of the characters and places belong to the wonderful JK Rowling (sixth book yeah!). Happy reading and I very much hope you review.

"Harry, you've done it!" a very exuberant Dumbledore engulfed Harry in a bone crushing hug, practically dragging him to the next room. Harry had just defeated the darkest wizard of the century. He, Harry Potter, a seventh year at Hogwarts, had defeated Lord Voldemort aka Voldy (sorry Ms. Rowling!), Tom Riddle, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, etc. Harry, quite out of it, allowed himself to be lead out of the room that housed the smoldering remains of his late nemesis.

The reality hadn't sunk in. He had worked his whole life, sacrificing his family, friends, and happiness to rid the world of Lord Voldemort and it was finally over. He was pushed rather forcefully into a moldy armchair. They (he and Dumbledore) were currently in the Riddle House. Harry didn't honestly think he'd seen Dumbledore so sprightly. He was practically bouncing off the walls, a grin plastered across his face. Harry, on the other hand, must have looked quite a sight. One might say he'd been through the wringer.

"So, how did you do it?" Dumbledore asked hurriedly, shoving his seemingly caffeinated self into an adjacent love seat. Harry shook his head slowly. He didn't want to relive the horrors of his final duel. He rubbed a hand over his face, completely exhausted. He felt much older than his seventeen years. Dumbledore's face fell slightly, finally noticing the boy.

Harry had lost a lot of weight since his fifth year. He had been so consumed with fighting Voldemort that there hadn't been much time for anything else including petting things like eating, sleeping, and relaxing. Lines of worry creased his face, giving him the look of a very bedraggled twenty-something. Dark rings hung below his eyes like weights, bringing him down. His hair, though normally quite untidy, was, in a word, wild. It hadn't been washed in weeks and it looked as if he had run his hands through his hair one too many times.

"H-how are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively, his voice wavering. He forced himself to look at the eccentric, old professor, knowing full well Dumbledore would try to evade the truth for his well-being. Dumbledore averted his eyes and stammered.

"W-well, you see Harry they-"

"Please Professor, I'm very tired. Just tell me," Harry coaxed wearily.

"The Healers are looking over them Harry. They don't know what's going to happen. Just know Harry that it isn't-"

"My fault? Yes I know that old stand by. It's never my fault," Harry spat bitterly. He didn't think he could stand anyone else dieing on his account. "Why me?" he muttered but held up his hand to stop Dumbledore. He of course _knew_ "why him"; it had been drilled into him for the past three years. Fatigue washed over him and he let his head fall into his hands.

Dumbledore, the buoyancy of before completely gone, rested a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "It will all turn out alright Harry. You've just rid the world of a supreme evil and now-"

"What do I have to show for it? My parents are gone as is my Godfather. The love of my life has runaway, not able to face the "new me". Now, my two best friends, the people whom I've come to regard as family, are _dieing _in the hospital. I've saved the world; I'm a hero, but now I haven't anyone with whom to share this new world of peace! Where's the justice in all that I ask you? Bloody Hell Professor, I wish this had never happened! I wish I had never been marked!"

"Don't say that Harry. You have given hope to the entire wizarding populace. You've done something no one believed possible. No, I agree, it's not fair that you've lost so much but the world would not have been better had Voldemort not marked you that fateful night." Dumbledore's voice had regained its authority. Harry let out a strangled type of laugh. He shook his head from side to side.

"Prove it," he mumbled, not really expecting Professor Dumbledore to hear him.

"Fine." Dumbledore said before waving his wand and saying a funny incantation. Harry didn't quite catch what was going on before falling into a kind of stupor.

When he "awoke" he was standing in a room which he did not recognize. His mind was still reeling when someone spoke up loudly next to him. "'Lo Harry. Long time no see." Harry looked around and located the owner of the voice. It was a girl with a pleasant, oval face and wavy, dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She was slightly shorter than Harry and had the build of a beater, broad shoulders, muscular arms and fairly curvy. For reasons of which Harry wasn't aware, she looked slightly familiar like she was a relative of someone he knew. He didn't then realize how very right he was. Her eyes were hazel, augmented by thick, long eyelashes. Most would describe her as quite pretty if not a knock-out. She had a sort of subtle grace about her that exuded confidence. Harry was rather struck, to say the least.

"H-hello, do I know you?" he asked softly. She gave him a calculating look.

"Very funny. Where've you been? Not out I'm sure as you know that's completely against the rules." She cocked her head to the side, and Harry again was sent searching his memory for her identity. When he didn't answer she spoke again. "Come on, you can tell me."

"W-who are you?" Harry asked, squinting at her as if the new perspective would help him place her.

"Harry, you're starting to scare me. Just drop the charade or I'll have to get Dad."

"Please, just tell me who you are so I don't go mad." Harry was starting to get irritated. Why was this girl so intent on infuriating him.

"Harry, for the last time, stop that! I'm going to have to get Dad."

"Fine, get your Dad! Maybe he can give me some information!"

"What is wrong with you? Do you need to see someone?"

"N-n, yes, I need to see Dumbledore. This is his bloody fault with that stupid incantation." Comprehension dawned on the girls face.

"Oh," she sighed, drawing it out as if to say she knew exactly what was going on _now. _"You've been to see Dumbledore again. Dad's not going to be happy. You know he told you last week to stop going on your little visits without a chaperone. I'm going to give you one more chance before I fetch him." She gave him one last expectant stare before exiting the room. Harry was left with his thoughts. Who was this girl and why did she seem to know him? What was this business about not going without a chaperone?

He wasn't given much time as the girl re-entered with a messy haired man in his early forties. His face was stern and his gaze was set right on Harry. The man looked so much like James Potter that Harry gasped and stepped back.

"W-who are you?" he asked in a shaky voice. Who would impersonate his father? Was something happening with Voldemort's followers or, he shuddered to think, was Voldemort not defeated after all? A sickening feeling rose up in Harry's insides.

"See Dad, he's playing this idiotic game. Keeps saying he doesn't know who anyone is." The girl had spoken up again.

"Harry, what did I tell you about visiting Dumbledore? If I'm not much mistaken I told you to stop sneaking off by yourself. It's not safe for you to go flooing to Hogwarts. The network could easily be intercepted and it's not safe for you to go apparating into Hogsmeade come to that. This little "playing-dumb" thing isn't going to get you out of anything either." The pseudo-James gave him an appraising stare. Harry didn't budge.

"Who are you and why are you trying to impersonate my father?" Harry asked through clenched teeth. It all seemed so cruel after all he had gone through.

"Harry, drop it." pseudo-James snapped, loosing his patience. "You may be of-age but I'm still your father. Dumbledore thinks its best for you to stay here while you're going through your auror training and your mother and I agree. Of course we've already discussed the whole thing….many times."

"I asked you who you were!" Harry hissed, whipping his wand from his pocket. "Are you a Death Eater?" For the first time in their conversation, the pseudo-James looked a little shocked.

"Maddie, please go floo Dumbledore. Tell him something's amiss with Harry," he said, not taking his eyes from Harry. The girl, Maddie, scurried from the room toward the fire. "Harry, please calm down. I'm your Dad, remember, old Prongs. Something's happened to you but we'll soon set it right." His voice was soothing and Harry was almost lulled into complacency, almost.

"I've just defeated the most powerful wizard of the century; a puny Death Eater will prove no problem," Harry spat, his eyes flashing. James pulled out his wand slowly.

"Harry, I am not, nor was I ever, a Death Eater. I don't know what you're talking about with the whole defeating Voldemort thing. We've been tracking him and, well, he's not defeated….yet."

"SHUT UP!" Harry boomed. "I saw him. I've been working for years and he's gone," Harry was now bordering on hysteria. The man was just trying to unnerve him and it wouldn't work. He had defeated Voldemort; he wasn't coming back. He drank in all the man's movements. He was about to do a charm; Harry could sense it.

"Stupefy," James shot as Harry yelled:

"Expelliarmus!" James' wand flew from him into Harry's outstretched hand. Harry let out a maniacal laugh. "Who's the superior wizard now?" he asked malevolently. James looked stunned.

"Harry! What is wrong with you?"

"Don't make any sudden moves or I'll be forced to curse you into oblivion," Harry said icily. James held up his arms in defeat, looking at Harry warily.

"I won't Harry, I'm not going to do anything." The two participated in a stare off till the door opened again to reveal Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus," James breathed, clearly relieved. "He's gone off his rocker, seems to think I'm a Death Eater. What did you do to him?"

"Harry hasn't come to see me today," Dumbledore said slowly, eyeing Harry with interest.

"What!" Harry exclaimed, momentarily dropping his wand hand. "Professor, please tell me you haven't lost your mind. I saw you just a few minutes ago. We were at the Riddle House and I'd just defeated Voldemort. We were talking, I asked about Ron and Hermione…." Harry trailed off upon receiving a blank look from the old man.

"You see Albus!" James cried. "Something's addled his brains." He sounded completely beside himself with worry; there was nothing scathing in his words.

"Harry," Albus stated, waving his hand dismissively at James. "Please sit down. It seems that there is a story somewhere in all of this and I would like to hear it." Harry looked at him suspiciously but sat down in the chair which Dumbledore had conjured for him. Dumbledore himself sat down as did James (though he kept a safe distance between himself and Harry).

"There's not much to tell. I defeated Voldemort right before you came. You showed up and wanted me to talk about it but I didn't want to. I asked you about Ron and Hermione; you said the healers didn't know what would happen." An involuntary tear slipped down Harry's still muddied cheek. "Then I asked what I'd done it all for, what I'd gotten out of it other than dead parents, a dead godfather, a lost love, and two dieing friends." Harry stopped, breathing heavily.

"Anything else?"

"You were there! Why do I always have to repeat myself?" Harry cried. Seeing that Dumbledore wanted him to continue none-the-less, he began again. "I said I wished I'd never been marked. You said I shouldn't say that, that I'd gotten rid of a grave evil and all that jazz. Then you said it would have been much worse if I hadn't been marked. I said prove it; you said okay. Then you did this funny incantation and I was here being grilled by this girl then him." Harry sent James a glare.

Dumbledore considered all of this for a moment. "So, you say you defeated Voldemort?" Harry nodded. "It seems you have jumped worlds or something along those lines. In this world, Harry, Voldemort is still very much alive. Out of curiosity, how were you marked?" Harry was puzzled. How had he jumped worlds?

"Well, my scar I guess." Harry lifted up his bangs to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"How did you get that scar," Dumbledore questioned sharply.

"I got it the night my parents died." James gave a little gasp but Harry ignored it. "My mum died to save me and when Voldemort tried to kill me the curse rebounded on him, making him not much more than a spirit," Harry repeated the old story.

"When?"

"Halloween, when I was one." Dumbledore's face tightened.

"My God, James, he is from a different world. In his world Sirius didn't get to your house fast enough. Peter's betrayal actually _worked._" Dumbledore had turned to a very shocked James. Harry looked between them.

"Wait, that means," Harry turned toward James, astonished. "You're _alive!_"

A/N: I hope you liked it. I should be updating soon so look for the next installment. Please, now that you've read, review. It's quite easy, just push that little button, you can do it, come on then, that's a good little reader.


	2. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I own all characters that are not familiar to you; the same goes for situations. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. This happens to be the last disclaimer I'll write for this story.

A special thanks to:

Kilikapele- I feel honored to be placed in your C2 file!

Maxfic- Here's more for you.

Gibblegobblethesquirrel- I'm glad you think it's different (Love the name by the way).

Oxymoronique- I'm glad you like it. I love those stories too which is why I decided to write one myself (with a new-ish angle).

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur- Thanks, I always like a bit of interest from my readers.

I-Want-To-Fly- Bon Appetite!

I love reviews; they are the sustenance in my normally malnourished life. They lift me to a level of euphoria that is far above even the happiness gained from chocolate (that heavenly of heavenly substance)….more rambling, in short, review if you don't wish me to melt away to nothing.

Now, On With the Update

_"Wait, that means," Harry turned toward James, astonished. "You're alive!"_

James cocked his head to the side (so that's where she'd gotten it). 'Of course he was alive!' This whole "Harry from a different world" thing was taking up all his brain cells. Harry swayed for a moment, his eyes going oddly blank before he crumpled. James, parental vibes kicking in, dove to catch him and succeeded in tumbling to the floor along with the boy. This Harry was much thinner than _his _Harry so the experience proved a bit less painful than it could have been.

James gave Dumbledore a questioning look. "I suppose we should take him over to the sofa?" It was very seldom that Dumbledore was at a loss for explanations, or anything for that matter. Jumping worlds though… Dumbledore tapped his temple, wishing he had his pensieve handy. He had no earthly idea what would have spurred him to do something so fool-hardy. Perhaps in this Harry's world he was a batty old codger; of course in _this _world he was a batty old codger…

James lifted Harry easily and carried him to the living room where a fire was roaring in the hearth (kept for floo-purposes only; the heat had been de-activated). It was a comfortable, cozy room with plush, over stuffed furniture in deep plumbs and auburns. It had a fairly miss-matched look about it but the overall effect was quite pleasant. James stood over the boy who looked so very much like his son. He was of equal height but much thinner with a hollow look in his face. His eyes were the same green, Lilly's green, but haunted somehow. Then there was the matter of that scar. He had said that he'd defeated Voldemort but how? How could a seventeen year-old boy defeat Voldemort, something the entire wizarding community had been trying to do for nearly twenty years.

James and Dumbledore were drawn out of their respective reveries when Harry stirred. His eyes blinked open and surveyed the room with interest. He seemed calm until his eyes rested on James. He jumped up so fast that he nearly lost his balance again. "Easy there Sneakers," the pet name slipped out without James even thinking about it. When Harry had been three, James had believed it time for Harry to learn the finer points of Quidditch tactics. It went over well until he got to the Seeker position. Harry had botched the title, declaring that the _Sneatch_ was caught by the _Sneaker. _James had laughed for days and dubbed his son _Sneakers _for all eternity. Harry looked at him questioningly. James waved his arm dismissively.

"Harry, do you remember what just happened?" Dumbledore asked hurriedly, side stepping the inconsequential tidbits. Harry's brow furrowed and he nodded solemnly.

"But I don't know if I believe it. You, well, the "you" in my _world _did you say?" Dumbledore nodded hastily. "Well, anyway, he would never do anything so stupid! I mean, he'd gotten kind of soft but…." Harry trailed off, a look of concentration on his face. Dumbledore _had _said he would show him but with this… "How is this even possible?" Harry looked up at the old man and his father, curious.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I've never really delved too deeply into this sort of thing." Dumbledore began but quickly changed tactics upon seeing the crestfallen look on Harry's face. "I mean to say that I just need to do some research. It's clearly _possible _as you're here. What should we do with you though?" Dumbledore posed the question to himself but Harry still heard. He began studying his hands with new found fascination. He had never really questioned whether or not his parent's would have wanted him but now he was starting to have his doubts. He was clearly different then _their _Harry.

"He'll stay here," James said quickly, seeing the abashed look on his suedo-son's face. Harry looked up instantly, sizing up the situation.

"You-you, well, you don't have to." He blushed deeply and averted his eyes.

"No, I'd like to hear about, well, everything. This is a bit alarming but still quite interesting. I am your father after all." A wide grin split across Harry's face. James was a bit alarmed to notice how unnatural the smile seemed. He couldn't imagine what this Harry had been through.

Dumbledore rose suddenly. "Well, if I'm to get to the bottom of this I should get cracking." He smiled but Harry notice him gesture for James to join him in a secret conversation. It seemed that the Harry of this world was a bit hard of hearing as Harry heard every word.

"James, try to find out how he killed Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore whispered urgently.

"But-"

"James, this could be the key to his defeat!" James nodded curtly though he looked a bit wary.

After Dumbledore departed, James and Harry were left in awkward silence. James caught Harry studying him intently as if he was trying to take in every aspect. His Harry had long gotten over his clingy stage long ago. James had had, for the past couple years, a tough time even worming out a conversation. It was odd, this new attention, but it wasn't exactly unwanted.

"So-" James began but was cut off.

"I've waited so long to-to be in the same room as you. I've dreamed about it, seen it in the Mirror of Erised. It was my first Birthday wish, to have you and Mum back. I didn't even have a cake, just a stale little cookie with an old candle perched on it. I was five; I got a paper airplane Uncle Vernon had made for Dudley. Dudley had pitched it across the room and it didn't quite make it to the waste basket. I've just-"

"Uncle Vernon? Surely you didn't grow up with the Dursleys!" Harry looked down at his feet. James' eyes bugged out of his head. "But why?"

"Maybe I should start from the beginning." Harry was interrupted by the front door opening. Harry looked up to see two people who made his heart stop. The wounds were still so raw. "S-Sirius?" Harry said tentatively. "P-P-Professor Lupin." He still remembered Sirius falling through the veil and Professor Lupin, white as a ghost on the Hospital bed. He still hadn't woken, almost three weeks in a coma." Harry didn't faint this time. There was no time and the pull on his heart was so strong that he made it to them in three steps. With a mad passion he swung his arms around their necks. Tears were spilling down his cheeks in sheets. Sirius put a tentative hand on Harry's back.

Over the teenager's head he mouthed "what" to James who shrugged. "H-Harry, are you okay?" Lupin asked. "And why in God's name did you refer to me as Professor Lupin, bloody travesty that is." This Lupin was much more foreword than the Lupin of the other. Apparently all the losses he'd suffered had severely darkened his disposition.

"Why don't you all sit down. Harry should only have to explain this once. We'll just wait for Lily." Harry nodded, suddenly embarrassed. He still couldn't connect the dots in his situation. These men were not _his_ Godfather and Professor/Friend/Mentor/Guardian. Harry fell into the loveseat, his face very white.

The girl Harry had met earlier walked in a moment later. Sirius, Remus, and James seemed oddly relieved by her presence. "Maddie, Madeleine, my dear Goddaughter, how are you girly?" Lupin asked, pulling her into a one-armed embrace.

"Okay I guess," she said, eyeing Harry strangely.

"So, what, do I get nothing?" Sirius asked, putting on a pout.

"Paddy, I could never forget you!" she said brightly, giving him a hug. James raised his eyebrows and she wordlessly walked over to him, sliding under his arm which he wrapped about her shoulders. Harry glanced at the two jealously. What he would have given to have had that.

The awkward hush was broken by a auburn haired woman tumbling from the grate. There was an anti-apparating charm around the house, Harry deduced. She surveyed the party cautiously. It was particularly odd that Harry was sitting all alone while the others were crammed onto the couch. "What's going on?" She asked, walking to Harry and sitting down next to him, pulling him into a hug and pecking him on the cheek. She was definitely not prepared for what happened next. Harry dissolved into uncontrollable sobs.

Alarmed, she repeated her quarry. Everyone seemed at a loss for words. Gaining a bit of control, Harry lifted his head from his lap. "I-I suppose I should explain." Everyone nodded vigorously. "Okay," Harry said uncertainly, getting up and beginning to pace as was his habit (gleaned from his dear Professor Dumbledore). "I don't know quite how to say this-"

"Come on Prongling, out with it," Sirius said, feigning seriousness. Harry sent him a half-hearted, slightly nervous grin.

"I'm not from this world," he said bluntly. Everyone but James jumped at the bit but Harry held up his hand to silence them. "I know it sounds preposterous but, well, it's true. In my world I just defeated Voldemort. Dumbledore, to somehow appease my depression, decided to send me to a different universe in which, I well, I had never been marked. I assume you know of the prophesy?" Upon receiving cautious nods Harry continued. "In this world I've inferred that Sirius got to Wormtail's house in time to keep him from, well, Voldemort never got you…obviously."

"And in your world?" Sirius voice sounded as if he didn't really want to know any more.

"In my world, Voldemort got there first. Dad you-you, you told Mum to run, that it was him. You said you'd try to delay him. I-I heard your voice when the Dementors neared. Well, Mum and I didn't get out. He caught the two of us in the nursery. I-I heard it, Voldemort telling her to give me up and no harm need come to her. She, you," Harry turned to Lily. "told him to take you instead. You died to save me so, when Voldemort turned to me he muttered the curse, Avada Kedavra, but it rebounded on him. It left me with this scar, marking me." He was crying freely now.

"No one knew about the switch. Sirius left me with Hagrid to find Wormtail. He found him in a muggle street but the little rat got the better of him." The acid dripped from Harry's voice now. "He cut off his own toe and blasted the street, killing a dozen or so muggles before transforming and escaping into the sewer. Sirius, you were put in Azkaban and I, I was placed with the Dursleys." Lily drew in her breath sharply.

"Surely not! Dumbledore would never!"

"The sacrifice you made for me left me marked as well," Harry continued painfully. He had to get it all out. "Your blood, and your blood alone kept me safe which meant Aunt Petunia. Then, after I got my Hogwarts letter ten years later-"

"Wait, how did they treat you?" James asked quickly, looking at him intently. Harry again averted his eyes. It was clear that Harry needed a bit more prodding.

"They didn't hurt me or anything if that's what you mean," Harry muttered evasively.

"No, that's not what I mean," James stated sternly. "Tell me, how did they treat you."

"It doesn't matter, really, over now."

"WHAT DID THEY DO?" James boomed, causing Harry to jump.

"Very little, that was most of the problem," Harry said simply. James motioned for him to continue. "I, well, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs till, well, till I _became _a wizard. I-I just wanted to be loved, to be wanted and they couldn't do it. They-they, I was just a kid!" The flood gates seemed to have opened. "I tried, I tried to get a hug. All I wanted to hear was a simple "I love you". When I was five they left me home while they went to dinner for Mother's Day. I worked for hours on a Mother's Day Card. I put it on the foyer table to make sure she saw it. I stayed up to see what she'd do. She tore it up. Why, why couldn't I have…" Harry trailed off, running his hands through his hair. "They finally threw me out; said they'd had enough. So, to answer your question, they did nothing because I was, am nothing. I guess I could just leave it at that." It was Lily who made the first move. She got up and threw her arms around Harry. Hot tears coursed down Harry's cheeks. James joined a second later. It felt good, to be wanted again. He couldn't imagine what Harry'd gone through but he needed to hear it.

After Harry had regained his composure he zoomed foreword, making a seamless transition from first to second to third. "Then fourth year rolled around. Summer was horrendous till my friend Ron invited me to the World Cup. It was fantastic! I was happy but it wouldn't last, it never lasts," Harry added darkly. "Death Eaters attacked a group of muggles that night."

There were gasps all around the room when they heard about the first and second tasks of the Triwizard Tournament as he had expected. "The Third Task was right up my Alley. I'd been through obstacle courses before," he shot Lupin a small smile which he returned. "It was easier then I had thought it would be. I should have known, should have suspected but I didn't. I wanted to win the cup for Hagrid, for Sirius, for everyone. Cedric and I got to it about the same time. We decided to take it together, you know, Hogwarts victory on all sides. It was a portkey. Wormtail killed Cedric immediately and I was used, or, at least, my blood was used to aid Voldemort in his rebirth. That done, Voldemort decided to finish me off. He didn't know though that we had brother wands. The core was the same, a phoenix feather from the same bird, Fawks. We were surround by this orb of light and you came out, you and Mum, told me what to do. It was the first time I'd seen the face and heard the voice at the same time. I escaped; the Ministry didn't accept the story though."

"For a whole year Fudge played the fool and even had the gall to discredit Dumbledore and myself. They didn't believe till the end of term when something happened in the Department of Mysteries. I'd been having visions all year. Dumbledore had tried to get my to learn Occlumency from Snape but it didn't work. Voldemort found out and used it against me. He made me believe you were in danger," Harry turned to Sirius, a wave of grief passing over him.

"I rushed there to discover it was a trap. Death Eaters were there waiting. They wanted the prophesy and I was the only one other than Voldemort who could get it. I'd lead my friends into horrible danger. Me and Neville finally got cornered when the Order showed up. The prophesy was destroyed. Sirius was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange. He fell through the veil and I lost him. I lost, I killed the person whom I'd come to regard as a father of sorts. I always did; I always hurt the ones I love. Well, the war was on. I finally killed him after term ended my seventh year and now I'm here."

"My parents, and my godfather are dead. My two best friends along with my suedo-parent are unconscious at St. Mungo's. The love of my life has run off. I've got nothing left, no home, no family, nothing," Harry finished his story miserably, stopping his pacing.

"You need sleep," Lily said suddenly. "You've clearly had a very long, err, day so you should go to sleep. James and I will tuck you in." It felt like old times, when Harry had been little and defenseless. This Harry was very much capable of taking care of himself but, at the same time, seemed so vulnerable. Harry was so surprised that he allowed himself to be lead up the stairs to the bedroom he could only assume was "his".

"The pajamas are in the drawer," James said, gesturing to a dresser. Harry was surveying the room with amazement. It was big and covered with Chudley Cannons posters along with a leering image of the Weird Sisters. The bed was huge and had a red and gold comforter with a large lion stitched in the center. Lily left to allow him to change but James needed to make sure he was okay. Harry pulled off his grubby robes slowly to reveal a heavily bruised torso. Harry winced as he brushed a large gash in his side which was oozing green.

His ribs showed plainly through his skin. There was a large scar right next to his heart which James could only assume had almost caused Harry's death. It was painful for him, knowing he hadn't been there to help his son, to save him. Harry pulled on the pajamas gingerly. "Do you want me to help you with your wounds?"

"No, I, they, I need them," James had the distinct impression Harry meant he _deserved _them.

"Tomorrow then," James said definitively. Harry looked up at him. "Harry, I love you," Harry's heart broke.

"Don't say that," he sobbed. He didn't want more pain, more rejection. He didn't want to feel that empty void again when he woke to find it all a dream.

"Harry," James stepped a little closer. "I love you," he pulled the boy to him, a fierce need to protect his son sweeping over him. Perhaps it was the fact that Harry could protect himself that forced him to this feeling. Harry tried to push away but stopped struggling in pure exhaustion.

"I love you Dad…."

A/N- An emotion-filled chapter to say the least. I hope you all liked it. Now, review you knaves!


	3. Choosing the Right

A Special, supper duper thank you to those who reviewed!

Fudgebaby: Thanks, here you go!

Silver-Entrantress-Elf: I'm glad it's different.

Marikili 68- Thanks, here's the update.

Dnd4ever: Thank you though I'm not quite sure what you're talking about with the whole delete thing.

T.L. Maraudett: I got a little carried away but he's (Harry) been through a lot. This Harry is not the same as the old Harry. As for Lupin, he's been hanging around with the Mauraders a bit more than our Lupin so his outlook, or at least the "self" he shows around Sirius and James is a bit different . Anyway, thanks for the feedback. I hope this chappie isn't quite so out-there.

Annie: All will be answered in good time. Thanks for reviewing.

Gibblegobbelthesquirell: Thanks for reviewing again.

Me: Thanks and I intend on continuing.

I-want-to-fly: Yes, everyone is still in shock. Thanks for reviewing and all will be answered.

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

Now on with the fic

Harry lay awake for as long as possible. He knew that dreams the likes of which _he _couldn't even imagine awaited him as soon as he closed his eyes. He was slightly upset with himself for not telling Dumbledore about the final duel. Somehow, it had always been beneficial to talk it out with Dumbledore after his many encounters with Voldemort. Now he had to contend with them alone. The horrors of the battle swam around in his mind, as poignant as if they had taken place only seconds before. He didn't want to wake or worry his "parents" who were only across the hall, Maddie, or Madeleine as he later found out her name was from a photo album, Lupin who was in the guest bedroom, or Sirius who was on the couch. He knew they hadn't fully absorbed his story; he hadn't fully taken it in either for that matter.

Eventually though, the weeks of sleepless nights and dueling with the Dark Lord caught up with him. Not able to fight sleep anymore, Harry felt his eyelids fall heavily over his eyes. The bed was very comfortable, charmed to be perfectly cool, even under all the blankets and sheets. The pillows were the softest Harry had ever felt. For a fleeting moment he felt like he belonged, like he was home.

No sooner had he drifted off to dreamland then a voice flew into his head. "I thought you'd never doze off." Harry recognized the voice instantly; it was Dumbledore.

"What do you want? Wait, tell me, why in the BLOODY HELL did you send me here? Are you mad, bloody barking mad?" Harry was angry that he had been tossed into this emotional hurricane without so much as a warning.

"Harry, please understand. I needed to show you what you've done for the wizarding community. You see, if you hadn't come along, if you hadn't fulfilled the prophesy, Voldemort would not have been defeated at all. You didn't just hasten the process, you enabled it. Anyway, we haven't time for this. I have some things to tell you that need explaining," Dumbledore spilled out desperately.

"No joke Professor!" Seeing that sarcasm wouldn't help the situation, Harry continued. "Professor, where is the Harry of this world?" he asked hastily.

"He's here Harry. That's not the point I-"

"So how are people reacting there?" Harry didn't care that he was interrupting; he felt rather entitled to some answers.

"Time's somewhat frozen here. No one will know about the switch."

"But you're speaking to me!"

"I put the spell in place. Harry, I don't have much time; just hear me out. You will only return here when Voldemort of that world is gone."

"That's not fair!" Dumbledore ignored Harry's complaint.

"The cruel truth of the matter is this: you can not have it both ways. Either you have your family but also the constant threat of Voldemort putting them in danger or you haven't got your family but you've got friends and no Voldemort. When you've made your decision I'll know, or, I suppose if you choose the world in which you are I won't know… Anyway, Harry, I think you know the right decision and, choices aside, enjoy your parents. Enjoy Sirius and Remus and anyone else who's there." His words might have been harsh but it was a harsh but necessary situation. Harry had never been given the chance to choose. He at least deserved that.

"I've got a sister, Madeleine." Harry said faintly.

"That's lovely," Dumbledore responded dismissively. His voice seemed to be fading, growing muffled.

"What was the incantation you said?" But even before the question was out of his mouth Harry felt emptiness fill his brain. Dumbledore was gone and Harry had a feeling he wouldn't be receiving any more contact with the Professor. Dumbledore's conversation faded seamlessly into a particularly vivid dream of the last battle. The next thing he knew, someone was shaking him. He jerked awake to find five figures hovering over him with concerned looks on their faces.

"I-I'm sorry I woke you," Harry mumbled groggily, groping for his glasses. Someone handed them to him and he shoved them on.

"It's all right," a voice he recognized as Sirius' replied quickly. "You were screaming. It sounded like Cru-"

"Crucio? Yeah, there was a bit of that," Harry replied vaguely. This was clearly not a normal thing to say for those standing above him. They all assumed horrified looks and he felt he needed to elucidate. He pushed himself up against his pillows and found himself in a great deal of pain. He winced before explaining. "I've gotten Crucio dozens of times. Sometimes it's almost a relief," he admitted softly.

"So it _wasn't _a dream," Remus breathed. Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say that it wasn't though I'm sure most people in my world are quite happy. I know I should be happier that he's gone but-"

"No, I mean it's not a dream that _you're _here," Remus hastened.

"Oh, well, no, that's not a dream either. It's quite a dream come true for me though. I haven't seen my parents in almost seventeen years, Sirius for around two, and the last time I saw you Pr-I mean Remus was a month ago. I've never met Madeleine. I know you wish I wasn't here but, well, I love it…." Harry trailed off, realizing he was rambling. They were silent for a moment before James made like he was going to speak.

"It's just that, well, I'm curious," he began, rubbing his eyes distractedly (his glasses were clutched, forgotten, in his hand). "How _did _you defeat Voldemort?" Harry grinned manically. It had taken so long to figure it out but it was so simple.

"I'm afraid it won't help you," Harry conceded. "I'm the only one who can, or, well could have defeated him. You see, Voldemort, on the day of your deaths, bestowed some of his powers on me. He didn't mean to mind you but he did. I was protected by pieces of him and pieces of Mum. The thing that finally finished him off was a very old incantation. He stood no chance against pure, unblemished love. That's what did him in." It sounded more complex then Harry had intended. The hardest part of their duel had been summing up enough love or passion for the thing to work, that is, there was that and the matter of keeping himself alive long enough to administer it.

The people around the bed looked slightly downcast. Harry was about to tell them what Dumbledore had said and that he would soon rid their world of Voldemort but stopped. He wanted a little more time to make his decision. He knew that, from this reality or not, they would not dream of putting him in danger. He was Harry after all and they felt they needed to protect them. If they had lasted this long with Voldemort they could stand a bit more time.

"I'll just but a silencing charm on the room," Harry stated almost cheerfully.

"What?" Lily asked, baffled.

"I don't want to wake you all up again," Harry reasoned, sobering his mood to match theirs.

"Harry, that's not necessary. If you have to suffer through them then we can too," James said sternly. Harry nodded, glad for once that he had someone who wasn't afraid of him. In the end, most people held a certain amount of fear around him. She even had feared him in the end…

"What is it?" Sirius asked as Harry got a glassed over look in his eye.

"Just thinking about.."

"About what?"

"Ginny," Harry answered. "Did Harry have a girlfriend here?" suddenly interested in Harry's life here. How much was different? How much was the same? James nodded.

"He's dating a Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Who's Ginny?"

"Well, before I started dating her she was just the little sister of my best friend, Ron Weasley. Am I friends with Ron Weasley?" He looked around at the group in front of him. They, excepting Maddie, had averted their eyes. Madeleine looked just as stumped as he felt. "What, what happened to the Weasleys?"

"Well, it was in the paper. You were two and, well, Molly Weasley along with her four youngest were killed while shopping in Diagon Alley. Arthur's never been the same," Remus stated slowly. Harry's heart stopped. Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron, _Ginny _all of them were dead!

"A Death Eater?" James shook his head.

"Apparently the little girl was powerful. Voldemort killed them himself. At first the Ministry thought it was because of Molly's line. The Prewitts were always big enemies of the dark side but then Arthur kind of inadvertently set everyone straight. He was distraught and the Prophet was interviewing him-"

"Bloody gits!" Sirius put in helpfully.

"He was in hysterics, talking about his little girl in a prophesy. Dumbledore had kept it secret but someone was informing Voldemort, someone in Dumbledore's inner circle." James finished with a sigh.

"It was horrible. I couldn't even imagine…" Lily trailed off. Harry's heart hardened in his chest. He couldn't just sit around and allow Voldemort to kill more people! He couldn't be selfish; he would save this world and go back where he rightfully belonged.

"Before I had the dream about the final battle Dumbledore came to me," Harry began in a slightly trembling voice.

"What?" Harry held up his hand, wanting to get it out before he changed his mind.

"It was the Dumbledore of my world, not yours. He told me I'd go back to my own world once I've defeated Voldemort again." Everyone drew in sharp breaths. "I was going to just wait, spend a little more time with you all but I can't. I wish I could but I can't. It's more important for me to know you're safe."

"Harry, you can't possibly mean you'll face Voldemort!" James exclaimed, a worried look in his eye.

"I'm the only one who can defeat him. Even your Harry can't, not without being marked. I've got a distinct advantage in the this situation. Voldemort doesn't know what powers I possess nor will he be expecting me to seek _him _out. It's the only way."

"But you could die." Lily said breathlessly.

"THEN I'LL DIE!" Harry shouted. "It would be better to die for something then live for nothing. Don't you understand? I'm your only hope! If I don't do this you will never be safe. At least now I can know that everyone I love is either with me or safe somewhere else. I can hold you all in a kind of mental locket which I can open at will. I can see your faces, smiling, and I'll know I helped you in some way."

Everyone was crying, tears slipping down their faces in shiny turrets. Slowly, each put a hand on Harry, trying to impart something they couldn't explain, and Harry felt a warmth flow over him. A river of comfort began to flow from his heart and he knew, he knew he would have no trouble drumming up enough love to annihilate Voldemort this time.

A/N- This fic has proved my easiest to write. I hope this chappie has answered some questions and isn't quite as emotion filled as the last. Anyway, you know the drill, Review or I'll be forced to weed you out like the blaggards you are! Oh, I'm going on a Choir tour for ten days so I probably won't be doing any more updating for a while. Then there's the fact that when I return I'll have the sixth book (ecstasy of ecstasies) to read so, well, bye for a while. That will give you plenty of time to review, review, review!


	4. Dreaming Again

Charmedtomeetyou: Thanks

Bah Bah Black Sheep: I know, it's not fair but that's Harry's life for ya. Thanks for reviewing.

VeloriumMurder: Thanks, sorry for the late update.

I-want-to-fly: Yep, go Harry and no he really doesn't have much of a choice.

Misfit2008: Didn't mean to make you cry (or did I…). Thanks for reviewing and I whole-heartedly agree on dentists.

Shadowed Rains: Yes, in true OOTP fashion, Harry is very angst-y. Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it.

Annie: All will be explained though not in this particular chappie. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

Goku-lover21: Thanks, the tour was GREAT and so was the book. Sorry about the late update.

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Ever the faithful reviewer (that goes for a bunch of you too). Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and, yes, it was sad about the Weasleys but I really had to do it.

Firedarkness: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

Dnd4ever: I've never heard of the rule but thanks for the warning. I won't flame anyone or anything. If I don't like a review I just won't put it up here. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing (several of my fics I've noticed). Hope you enjoy this next chappie though it will surprise you.

A/N: Thank y'all for reviewing as it is the lifeblood of my writing (fanfics anyway). This next chapter is kind of transitional chapter (however long) so bare with me. I am going somewhere and the previous chapters aren't to be discounted. Anyway, on with the fic.

Harry jerked awake, his head pounding; the dream had been so vivid. He blinked and rubbed his hand over his face distractedly. He looked around, half expecting to see the lovely red and gold bedroom with walls bedecked with posters of the Chudley Cannons and the Weird Sisters from the vision or dream, whatever it was. To his dismay he saw the grubby surroundings of Dudley's second bedroom on Private Drive. With a pang it all swept over him. Dumbledore was dead; Sirius was dead. He had to get the horacruxes. The sadness that filled him was so complete that he couldn't even drum up any excitement over his last day at the Dursleys.

He glanced at the alarm clock shining ominously on his bedside table (a cardboard box). It read 6:00; deciding that more sleep would be impossible, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. His feet hit the floor with a dull thud and a very much older (emotionally atleast) Harry stood, stretching his aching muscles.

The Dursleys hadn't even bothered to pick him up that year. He had hitched a ride most of the way but had had to walk the rest. Throwing caution to the wind, he had cast a quick weightless charm on his trunk before leaving the station and gave Hedwig to Ron for safe keeping. If it hadn't been for some quick diversionary techniques on Ginny's part, Harry would have had to wait for the Ministry to get him to Private Drive. He needed the time to think so, part of him at least, thanked the Dursleys for their thoughtlessness.

The Dursleys showed absolutely no emotion when he knocked on the door around 7:00 the night before. They didn't even seem to register his presence which didn't bother Harry in the least. Before going to bed he had raided the refrigerator and had a bit of dinner in his room. He then packed up what little he had kept in the tiny room. He would soon be off again, this time taking the Knight Bus to the Burrow. It was funny but he began to feel oddly sentimental toward his "home". True, it had not housed the happiest of memories for him, but he had spent many a "blissful" year there without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Carelessly throwing a jumper over his bare chest and shorts, Harry took the stairs two at a time, wanting some breakfast before the whale and its father appeared. He was surprised to find Aunt Petunia in the kitchen already. She was sitting at the scrubbed table, a mug of coffee nestled between her bony fingers. "Good Morning," she said in a hoarse whisper. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked decidedly more rattled than Harry had ever remembered seeing her before.

"Good Morning," he returned cautiously. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I-I, you're going to leave aren't you." Harry nodded.

"But you knew that. I would have thought you would be happy-" Harry was cut off abruptly.

"I don't hate you, you know. I-I what's going on?" Harry was caught off guard. Was this a rare show of affection or her just trying to appease some guilt.

"Voldemort's back, D-d, you were informed last summer."

"And Dumbledore, he's taking care of it isn't he?" Harry felt his eyes begin to prickle painfully. He shook his head solemnly.

"We lost him at the end of last year." Harry responded haltingly.

"I'm sorry Harry, sorry for everything. I was scared, scared of you, scared of your world and scared I'd loose my family. You, I know you can defeat this guy. I was just, I don't know, somewhat jealous of Lily. She was much prettier than me, always was. She was kind and smart, all through school. Then she got her letter and part of me wished I'd have gotten one too. It was abnormal yes but Mother and Father thought it special. I did love her, deep down." Harry felt a tear slip down his cheek. Why was she saying this now? Why show some love now? He batted the tear away and nodded curtly.

"It's okay, I guess it's good to know…." Harry searched for the right words. She certainly wasn't saying anything entirely mushy. She seemed to think this was enough however as she returned his nod.

"Well, I'll get you some breakfast and then I guess you'll be off?" Harry nodded hesitantly and waited at the table. Petunia prepared an omelet, a very large omelet and some bacon. They shared an awkward hug before Harry went up the stairs to make sure he had everything. Something was stirring in him, it was unsettling but not an entirely unpleasant feeling. He had his aunt's faith, faith that he would defeat Voldemort and that was, well, nice.

She was nowhere to be found when he left and he thought that fitting. She was probably rousing her son and husband; they would always take for granted her unwavering affection and devotion. He held out his wand and a moment later was met with the large, purple Knight Bus. With a sharp twinge of sadness, he noticed that Stan was still not at his post. He climbed in to scattered applause and gave Ernie the fare. "Ottery St. Catchpole please," he murmured to which Ernie nodded.

He sat on one of the beds and looked out the window as everything swept by him. He was there in what seemed a blink of an eye. With a wave at Ernie, he stepped off into the brilliant June sunshine. He wasn't quite sure how to get there but he wandered out of town and caught sight of the winding turrets above the trees after walking for what he guessed was a couple miles. He pulled his weightless trunk behind him with renewed vigor and made it to their lane quickly.

His heart tightened, remembering his dream. He didn't know what he would do if any of the Weasley's died let alone his best friend and, well, was Ginny still his girlfriend? He wasn't given much time to ponder this as Mrs. Weasley, who must have seen him from the kitchen window, came hurrying toward him. "Oh Harry, Ron told me about your Uncle not showing yesterday. I'm so sorry," she seemed close to tears so Harry cut her off.

"It was fine Mrs. Weasley, no harm done," he couldn't help but smile at her soft face.

"Come on into the house dear. Hermione's coming later on this afternoon. **Charlie! Come help with Harry's trunk! Ron, Harry's here!**," Harry almost laughed at how easily she could slip from her soft, comforting voice to shouting orders at her children. "The wedding's in two days so forgive the mess." Harry chuckled despite himself. Leave it up to Mrs. Weasley to apologize for the _mess._

Charlie came jogging out of the house a strained grin on his face. He didn't look much different from what Harry remembered of him. He had a few more scars then before but other than that he was the same. "Hello Harry," he greeted with a wave. Harry returned it and Charlie grabbed the trunk with a wrench. He flew to the ground with a surprised look on his face and Harry let out a guffaw.

"Sorry Charlie, it's weightless," Harry managed between spasms of laughter. Charlie glared at him but allowed the boy to help him up. Harry wanted to thank Charlie for taking his mind off everything but it didn't seem appropriate. Charlie hurried with the trunk up to the house and Ron came pelting out a moment later. Harry was struck surprised when Ron fastened his arms around Harry's neck.

"It's good to see you Harry," Ron said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, um, good to see you too Ron," he cast a questioning look at Mrs. Weasley who merely shrugged.

"Come on, lets get into the house," she said shewing them toward the friendly monstrosity. They two boys followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen where she gestured absentmindedly at a plate of biscuits and a pot of tea. They carried the plate and their respective cups into the living room where everyone seemed to be congregating. Harry surveyed the room with interest. Fred and George were sitting at the fire chatting it up with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Charlie was coming down the stairs after, Harry guessed, depositing Harry's trunk in Ron's room. Bill and Fleur were sitting next to the window with Fleur's mother and little sister. Harry was decidedly surprised to see Percy in a corner, a book spread across his lap and a look of agitation on his face.

"He seems to think it his duty to annoy us all the time now," Ron explained in a hushed whisper. "It's done a world of good for Mum though; Dad's still a bit, well, stand off-ish." Harry nodded; he could see why Mr. Weasley would be a bit put out after Percy's abhorrent behavior. That was all Weasley's accounted for except Ginny.

Harry caught sight of her on an easy chair a bit away from the fireplace. She too had a book spread across her lap along with a notebook in which she was scribbling furiously. Her long, red tresses were pulled into a loose knot at the back of her head and she was wearing a pair of tattered jeans and a Weird Sisters t-shirt. Her bare feet were tucked under her legs pretzel style and she bit her lip in concentration. Harry thought her the prettiest witch he had ever seen in his life.

"Would you quite oggling at my sister please," Ron requested genially.

"Wha- oh, sure, I mean, I wasn't ogg-oggling. Where to?" Harry tried changing the subject swiftly. It made him nervous, talking about Ginny with all of her brothers around. Ron was one thing but he wasn't sure the others would take it as well.

"I have something to tell you in private," Ron whispered, pulling Harry bodily up the stairs. Harry was pleased that everything seemed to be so normal. It was nice to think things could still be normal after everything that had happened. Once safely in Ron's room Harry turned to his freckled companion.

"What is it Ron?" he asked, sitting down on the cot next to Ron's bed.

"Well," Ron couldn't seem to contain his excitement. "After you left the train station, well, I asked Hermione if-if she would like to, you know go out with me." Ron was blushing heavily now but he continued. "She, she said-"

"What did she say Ron?" Harry hastened though he should have been able to tell by Ron's almost drugged elation.

"Yes! She said yes," Ron exclaimed gleefully.

"That's great mate!" Harry replied, grinning. He would have to get used to the two of them going out, at least, he would hopefully have to deal with the two of them going out. If he defeated Voldemort he figured it would be a piece of cake to deal with this two best friends. Ron grinned again.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Ron bellowed good naturedly. Ginny appeared in the doorway. "What is it?"

"Hermione just flooed; she wants to see you Ron." Ginny gave him a meaningful look and he tore down the hall and the stairs. This left Harry and Ginny alone. "Hello Harry," she murmured, not taking her eyes off him.

"'Lo Ginny," Harry returned awkwardly. She took a step toward him and Harry shivered.

"Harry, about the funeral," Harry nodded. "I don't think I can accept it." Harry was confused. What exactly could she not accept, Dumbledore's death, the eulogy, the Minister, the War, or, perhaps, the breakup. "Harry, I'm not going to let you break up with me," she stated, a sense of finality in her tone.

"What?" Harry sputtered. How could she not accept it?

"I am still your girlfriend Harry. I'll be waiting for you and there's nothing you can do about it. Oh, and before you go into that whole "Voldemort will be after you because of me" jazz I would like to point out a couple of things. First, the Weasleys have always opposed Voldemort, that's one strike against me. Two, I am a sure fire way to get to every member of my family many of whom are Ministry officials, that's strike two. Strike three, I have already been involved in Voldemort, that makes me an obvious target. I doubt my being your girlfriend and not just your friend will make much difference. Harry, even if it did make a big difference it wouldn't matter to me. You can't forget m'dear, that you _deserve _love perhaps more than anyone else. You can't just cut yourself off. Dumbledore did not get killed because of you. Sirius did not get killed because of you. We're all enemies of Voldemort and, as such, we are put under a certain amount of danger." Ginny ended her speech, a look of satisfaction on her face. Harry was gob-smacked.

"Um, um well."

"Harry, my logic is irrefutable, deal with it. Now lets go down stairs before Ron starts getting any perverted ideas. Oh, by the way, you might experience a bit of, erm, discomfort if/when my brothers find out." she said this with a bit of a sadistic grin on her face to which Harry could only shudder.

Ginny linked her arm in his and pulled him back down the stairs. All eyes turned to them and Harry felt five angry glares pierce through him. His stomach squirmed uncomfortably.

"H-Harry," Hermione cried, her voice sounding a bit strangled. She gave him a tight hug. "It's good to see you. I hope everything went alright at the Dursleys." Harry nodded, still painfully aware of the menacing gazes of the Weasley brothers. It seemed even Percy was in on the whole, "let's kill Harry with our eyes," phenomena.

"Harry, let's take a little trip outside," Charlie barked. Harry's face drained of all color but he followed the red-haired men outside none-the-less. He really didn't have a choice. Ron followed Harry which was slightly comforting. Ron wouldn't let anything happen would he?

"So, now we know why you like hanging out here so much," Fred's eyes were narrowed and he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"N-no, it's not Ginny, well, um she's definitely an, um perk," Harry mentally slapped himself. Perk? How could he have just said that.

"A perk?" Bill's usually laid back self had morphed into an entirely intimidating character.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, well, that I come here to see everyone including my best friend Ron," he sidestepped behind Ron's tall frame. I suppose that includes Ginny as well."

"Let's just get a couple of things straight," George hissed. "If you touch our sister, befoul her in any way you will hope for a Death Eater. Now, we can't physically harm you now as you have to kill You-Know-Who but after….." Harry was left ponder exactly what would happen to him _after_ he defeated Voldemort. The thought made him shudder.

"Let's just say that if Ginny is in any way hurt we won't be responsible for our actions," Charlie put in helpfully. They all nodded, even Ron who in turn received a sharp stab in the back from Harry.

"We like you Harry but that can only extend so far," Bill's eyebrows seemed to disappear beneath his hairline. Harry nodded hurriedly.

"I understand completely," his voice came out in a sort of squeak.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Fred replied. Harry was ushered rather forcefully back into the living room. Ginny cast him a sympathetic look and Harry had to smile. Despite how frightened he was of Ginny's brothers it was nice to know they could still be protective of their sister. It was nice to know that someone other than Voldemort was threatening him (I know, it makes very little sense).

That night Harry fell into bed with an incredibly full stomach. Fred and George had headed back to their apartment so it was just Ron and Harry in the bedroom for which Harry was eternally grateful. He drifted off to sleep, hoping for another vivid dream in which he could still talk to his parents, Dumbledore, and Sirius though his world didn't seem so bad after all….

A/N: I know it's been an inexcusably long time. I am sorry but I got back and had to recover from HBP. I also had to work it somehow into this fic which proved a bit hairy. I hope you like it and if you don't, um….sorry. I just hate stories that go directly against cannon, well, I hate writing them anyway. There will be another update soon I hope. School starts in two weeks though, my senior year, so updates won't be so frequent. Anyway, please review, push the button, I know you want to!


	5. Sweet Dreams and Lovely Tommorows

_Just Joking_: I have honestly never thought of that pairing though the thought is very intriguing……no. I'm glad you liked it, or, well I hope you liked it and no, I posted the chappie on the right fic.

_Waytoobored: _I know it's a bit confusing but no, you were not to discount the last three chapters. Actually, they work quite nicely into the newly-thought-up storyline. All will be revealed in time.

_AzureSky123_: I think your sentiment is shared with many other reviewers. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the chappie.

_Misfit2008: _Yeah, it is a bit confusing. As for band camp, I thankfully play a non-marching band instrument and therefore do not have to endure said camp. I was a choir camp girl myself. Thanks for reviewing!

_FlameofShadows: _All will be revealed (raises eyebrows cryptically) I'm glad you thought it was well written and thank you for reviewing!

_Kira6: _Here's more for ya.

_Boo26: _I'm glad I updated it too. As for how long it is, I suppose it will go as long as I can still write it. Maybe I'll write it till the seventh book comes out; who knows? Thanks for reviewing.

A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed (glares at those braggarts who didn't). As to the rest of you, I don't want to have to sick my killer micro grater on you to say nothing of my fondant smoother-outer (don't know the technical term). Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Now on with the ickle little ficey.

Harry's head felt fuzzy but not unpleasantly so. In fact, all things considered, he felt excellent almost elated. It was slightly begrudgingly that he even opened his eyes. With a diffident flicker, he began to take in the room…..and its inhabitants. A woman, tall and slender with twining red tresses and brilliant green eyes stood beside a tall man with messy black hair and eyes magnified by wire-rimmed spectacles. "G'mornin' Mum, Dad," Harry mumbled tiredly.

"Morning Harry!" James replied with a grin. Harry pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. The room was the same it had been the night before though he could now take in some of it's subtler facets. He saw, for instance, that his dresser was littered with photographs, old Dailey Prophet's, letters, quills, Quidditch Monthly's, candy wrappers, etc.

"Not a very neat bloke I take it," he chuckled quickly joined by Lily and James albeit a bit more nervously than he. Clearly his speech the night before had unnerved them slightly. He couldn't blame them really; it was quite a blow having a person who looked like their son show up from an alternate universe. It was even more off-setting to have this "imposter" claim to be able to fell the darkest wizard of the age.

"Do you want breakfast…dear?" Lily's smile was a bit strained but not entirely insincere. Harry nodded slightly. Something about his sleep had calmed him. He seemed more settled and grounded than before. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and found the floor. He followed his two parents from "his" room. They walked down the stairs, past the living room and into a bright and airy kitchen inhabited by none other than Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Madeleine Potter. The three of them greeted Harry with warm smiles though their eyes betrayed them.

Harry didn't really mind. It felt very nice to be with a family of sorts. He sat at the long bar and James passed him a plate piled high with eggs, bacon, toast, fruit and a small pile of a white substance that was beggaring description. He grabbed a fork and dove in with vigor. James seemed to take a bit of satisfaction in this, denoted by his smirk. "You're too thin," he observed to which Harry snorted. Of course he was thin! He had spent the previous year doing nothing but training and fighting. That equation had little room for things like food and sleep for that matter.

After breakfast Harry stood and announced he would be taking a shower (a very badly needed shower). He found his way to his room and collected a pair of kaki shorts and a Chudley Cannons T-shirt. Finding the adjacent bathroom quite well equipped with towels, shampoo, soap, etc, Harry looked around for the nozzles. There were none, how puzzling. He searched for a full five minutes before conceding defeat. He skipped down the stairs and found his parents, Sirius, and Remus deep in conversation around the stove (coffee, think coffee). Madeleine had received an urgent floo and was off to chat it up with a school friend.

Harry coughed loudly in a very Umbridge fashion and the four adults jumped. Harry looked between their guilty faces, studying each before speaking his query. "Um, well, I was just wondering how you turn on the shower. It's a bit more complicated than I had wagered" The room erupted in laughter causing a deep blush to rise in Harry's face.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that you looked s-s-so _serious_!" Remus managed between spasms of laughter. He dissolved again onto James' shoulder. Lily was the only one who looked even slightly apologetic.

"We're not laughing at _you _Harry, we're just-"

"What! Of course we're laughing at him!" Sirius exclaimed, looking between Lily who was glaring at him powerfully, and Harry who had begun to smile a little though the blush hadn't yet died away.

"Don't mind them, I'll help you," Lily exclaimed, steering Harry quickly from the kitchen. He could still hear the loud guffaws wafting up the stairs when the two walked into the bathroom. "You just step into the shower and say 'Harry On!'," Lily explained, giving Harry a swift pat on the shoulder. "I'll leave you to it shall I?"

"Thanks," Harry said as she walked toward the door. She turned on her heal and smiled.

"You're quite welcome." Harry did as she said and was pleasantly surprised to find the temperature exactly to his liking. Indeed, it was so nice he stayed in for a half hour. It was with reluctance that he stepped out at all, finding a soft, warmed towel waiting for him. He pulled on his clothes and brushed his teeth (it was his tooth brush wasn't it?).

When he got down stairs it was nearing noon and the group had moved to the living room. "Haven't any of you got work?" Harry asked. James looked up.

"We've more pressing matters." James' look pierced through Harry with razor sharp precision. Harry recognized it as Legilimency and returned the favor silently. James seemed to sense it and donned a look of surprise. If he was frightened he didn't admit it though as nothing was said on the subject.

"So, I suppose you all want to know how I'm going to defeat Voldemort and yes I _am _going to defeat him," He added as James looked about to interject. "I'll need a bit of help from Dumbledore and, Sirius, are you currently in contact with your brother?" Sirius looked up in surprise.

"Regulus?" Harry nodded.

"No, he's a Death Eater, why do ask." There was a definite loathing in his Godfather's voice but Harry chose to ignore it.

"I would beg to differ and he is an vital part to Voldemort's defeat. We'll need to call Dumbledore or would it be easier to visit him?" Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus seemed a bit shocked by this new, authoritative Harry.

"I-I'll floo him," James mumbled.

"Jolly good, I'll fill you all in shall I? I'm afraid that I left out a fairly large chunk of the "death to Voldemort epic". You see, before I could go for Voldemort himself I had to reunite him with parts of his soul which he had placed in several objects. Have any of you ever heard of something called a Horacrux?" He received blank stairs and so went on. "You see, Voldemort has always been obsessed with immortality but how to get at it? He could use an elixir of life but then he would be dependant on a substance separate from himself. How could he remain immortal utilizing only those things which were connected to him? The answer was hidden in the Dark Arts, the most evil of all magical practices, horacruxes. He could chip away at his soul through killing another and housing the fragment of his soul in an object. For instance, part of his soul is in a diary of him in his school days. Though this had been done before he wanted more. Instead of splitting his soul in two he decided on the number seven, the most powerful magical number."

"He has six separate horacruxes, the seventh still in him. One, as I said before, was in a diary, another in a locket which belonged to his mother, an ancient relic passed down through the Slytherin line; there is a piece housed in an old cup of Helga Hufflepuff's. One is a ring which belonged to his grandfather, another Slytherin relic; another is in his snake Nagini. The last is the Mirror of Erised, a picture of what he wanted, immortality, power. Before I could extinguish Voldemort's treasured life I had to first destroy those things which housed pieces of Voldemort's soul. This made Voldemort human, or at the very least mortal again. That is what we have to do again."

Harry finished his story to aghast looks and gaping jaws. He, slightly full of himself,smiled around at the four as a proud teacher surveys a set of awe-struck students. "W-wow," Remus stuttered finally.

"I think we should get Dumbledore over here. Maybe he knows a bit more about, about this whole, well, whatever it is," James said slowly, still in a state of shock. Harry nodded his approval. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Dumbledore already had guessed at the Horacruxes though James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus still seemed to need some confirmation.

The rest of the day was spent planning (and explaining). Dumbledore filled in Harry's understanding of the current climate and Harry in turn filled in the holes Dumbledore had yet to fill. By dinner they all seemed to understand mostly everything and Harry was satisfied with their plan. After already defeating Voldemort once it was a less daunting task.

James, who, oddly enough, was a very good cook, prepared a scrumptious dinner of grilled flounder and roasted potatoes. Madeleine joined them though she kept casting furtive glances at the fire place. "What are you looking at ladybug?" James asked finally. "Is there something a miss with the hearth?" Madeleine blushed ruby red.

"N-no Dad, I'm not looking at anything." She wasn't looking at anyone though all eyes had turned to her.

"Right, expecting a call?" Sirius asked, nudging her in the side. Even Dumbledore looked amused. Madeleine's blush deepened, confirming Sirius' suspicion.

"Who is it?" Remus inquired.

"J-just a friend."

"A friend? Which friend?" James' seemed to be raising his guard.

"J-just a f-f-friend from school," Madeleine repeated, her voice even fainter than before.

"This friend wouldn't by chance be a boy now would it?" Remus' voice raised considerably.

"I-it could," Madeleine looked up gaining a bit of confidence. Her stare seemed to dare anyone to say anything.

"You aren't supposed to be getting calls from boys!" Sirius exclaimed. "I thought we made that clear. James, what is the meaning of this," Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice, bad move. Sirius whirled around to face him. "You think this is funny do you?" Harry shook his head vigorously. "That's right, it's not funny at all! Madeleine Potter is not to date or speak with any boys ever. She is to remain innocent, naïve and above all else chaste!" Sirius was ranting now and was drawn out by Lily's derisive snort.

"That's enough. I will not have you three acting like over zealous guard dogs. If Madeleine sees fit to take call from boys she has every right to-"

"Double-crosser! She's my daughter too you know. I thought we agreed I would handle Maddie's love life," James was red faced and had his dander fully up. Crossing Madeleine Potter's path, Harry thought, was very dangerous with three trained aurors ready to pounce.

The argument continued for the better part of an hour ending in Madeleine skulking up to her room (James warning her not to try and floo anyone as he would be watching the network). Harry also retired, a pleasant feeling in the pit of stomach, an indescribable feeling, home. He fell to his pillow with a pleasant thump, sure of sweet dreams and lovely tomorrows.


	6. Goodbye Love

_I-want-to-fly_: I know it's a bit confusing but all will become clear...later. Thanks for reviewing.

_Crydwyn: _All will be explained eventually. Thanks for reviewing.

_misfit2008: _I play the French Horn... just not very well. Thanks for reviewing.

_gaul1: _Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. The funeral is over so, well, I won't be dealing with it. You will meet Dumbledore in a later chapter I think though I'm not telling in what form.

_Anna: _I'm glad you liked it. Here's another update and I don't know when the next one's coming so enjoy.

_skittles:_ I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

_Fk306 animelover: _Thanks for the review; I hope you enjoy this chappie.

_emuerz: _I'm glad you thought it was "brilliant", Cheers.

_AzureSky 123: _No, not exactly... all will be explained. Hope you enjoy.

_veronik: _Glad you liked it. Ginny will play a roll in future but I don't think I'll put her under imperio. She's a bit too powerful I think.

Question: This is strictly for vanity but, am I British? Those who get the question right (or wrong depending on my mood) will get a cookie (in the figurative sense of course). Wish my Happy Birthday!

"Harry, Harry, _Harry_," the voice was rising in irritation; even in his near-dead form he could hear the heavy undercurrent of aggravation. The clouds around his mind slowly began to clear and he began to feel the rhythmic prod in his side. He wasn't exactly sure if it had been there before but it was getting rather annoying. Wearily, he batted the hand away but he knew it wouldn't desist. He knew that voice meant business.

Harry shook himself awake as best he could, still unable to get the girl in front of him into proper focus. "Here," Ginny handed him his glasses. "You're probably going cross-eyed trying to see."

"Thanks," Harry managed groggily. The formless blob morphed into his very attractive girlfriend before his eyes. Her eyes were laughing and her previously pursed lips were spreading into a smile.

"Mum's got breakfast ready downstairs. Today's the big prep day for the wedding." Harry nodded and Ginny exited the room. He looked around. To his surprise, Ron was up. It seemed he had slept more deeply than he had thought. He pulled himself up, stretching his aching back. Walking for hours on end, even with a weightless trunk, was hard work. He pulled a t-shirt over his bare chest and pulled his sweats up over his shrinking back side. He hadn't been eating properly for a few weeks and it was starting to show. He ran a weary hand over his face. It was going to be a long time before he could really eat properly.

Upon entry into the kitchen, Harry's nostrils were assaulted with a whole myriad of scents. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the counter, a ten tiered cake towering over her short frame. It was white and incredibly frilly. She turned when she heard his "ahem". Her hair was now almost completely gray, Voldemort managing to turn the last few strands of red which Fred and George had yet to gray.

"Oh, Harry dear. I'm glad you're awake. I didn't think it proper to wake you, you looking dead on your feet as you do."

Harry chuckled. She was something, Mrs. Weasley. He was just hoping that he didn't really become a walking dead man. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I haven't slept so deeply in months." He strained a grin. She sent him a sympathetic look that he thoroughly despised. Suppressing the emotion, he averted his eyes, blushing deeply.

"There's still some breakfast on the table dear. Ron and Hermione are helping set up in the orchard. After you've finished eating you can go out there too." She gestured a plate full of biscuits that sat invitingly on the table before turning back to the icing covered mammoth. Harry grabbed the largest biscuit he could and slathered liberal amounts of honey and butter on each side. He shoveled the it, dripping profusely, into his mouth before heading upstairs to change.

Fully clothed, he proceeding to the backyard. He could just make out a group of people in the distant orchard. Remembering fully the events of the previous day, he was not too eager to meet up with the Weasley boys again but he made his way toward them slowly none-the-less. "Oi, Ron, hand me that string of lights," Charlie ordered, pointing at a strand of fairy lights that lay at the foot of the chair on which he was teetering.

"Fleur said she only wanted yellow lights; these are blue," Ron responded warily. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"She can deal with it," was Charlie's reply.

"Fine, it's your funeral," Ron muttered under his breath, passing up the strand of blue lights.

"Thanks Ron." A bit of orchard had been cleared, leaving room for a dozen or so folding chairs and a flower-bedecked arch under which Fleur and Bill would marry. The apple trees had been charmed gold, giving the impression that one was stepping into a perpetual dusk. Fairy lights had been strung through the trees' branches and, even in the late morning sun, they glittered.

Fred, George, and Bill were setting up chairs in rows in front of the arch while Ginny was stringing orchids through its rungs. Hermione was straightening the lights Charlie had finished and Ron was clearing brush. Percy was "overseeing" everything from the far end. Fleur was out to pick up the dresses with her mother and sister. Ginny had insisted she was needed at the Burrow.

"Hey, can I help with anything?" Harry asked Ron softly.

"Oh, hello Harry. Long time no see! We thought you'd never wake. Here, you can help me clear this rubbish." Harry nodded curtly and began picking up twigs, throwing them into a bulging pile not too far from the wedding site. While they were doing so, Ron leaned over to him. "So, when are we leaving?"

Harry stiffened. He had avoided the subject even in discussion with himself. He had half thought he'd leave alone but Ron and Hermione wouldn't allow it. They'd put themselves at unnecessary risk trying to follow him. At least if they were with him he could do his utmost to protect them.

"Probably the night after the wedding," Harry answered hoarsely.

Ron nodded. "I can tell Hermione if you like." There was a bit of everything in his voice, fear, resolution, anticipation, worry, and, Harry could almost feel it, excitement. He smiled weakly at his best friend and continued picking up branches.

"I can do it or you can do it; it doesn't matter. She won't let us leave without her at any rate." Harry heard Ron let out a nervous chuckle but ignored it. Now was not a time for laughing.

By lunch time the orchard looked respectable and Fleur and her entourage were back. The French part veela had ordered a fashion show after lunch and the bride always got what she wanted. That was why Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George were all sitting in the living room looking expectantly at the stairwell. Mr. Weasley had taken Bill out for a stiff drink.

Mrs. Weasley drew in her breath harshly as they caught sight of Fleur. She really was a sight to behold. Her dress was simple and ivory, skimming the top of her toes. It was cinched at the waist and had thin, woven straps. Her veil trailed down to the floor, spilling out over the train. Her lovely hair was pinned in such a way that her golden curls cascaded down her back, not even touching her shoulders. Gabrielle was next. She wore a knee length sage dress that flared out at the waist. The sleeves were thick and the neckline fell in a low v. Her hair was braided down her back and the similarity between her and Fleur was all the more striking. The last to come was Ginny who wore a dress identical to Gabrielle's. Harry had to admit though, that Ginny made the dress look much better. Her auburn curls fell everywhere, she had not pinned them back or up. Her eyes sparkled and Harry's heart melted.

"Oh, you all are so lovely," Mrs. Weasley murmured though her eyes had traveled over the two French sisters and on to her own daughter. Her eyes filled with tears that were soon spilling down her face.

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed exasperatedly. "It's not like it's my wedding."

"I-I know," Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "It's just that-" she didn't finish but Harry could imagine what she was thinking. It was somewhat sad to be happy at such times. He knew the feeling. It was an odd juxtaposition, and was what he felt when he was around Ginny. He felt utter happiness with a steady, strong undercurrent of sorrow for those who would never feel the happiness he felt again. "Oh, you all are so lovely," Mrs. Weasley finished lamely.

"Don't you think that neckline is a bit low Mum," Charlie stated, casting a warning glance at Harry who had been staring fixedly at Ginny.

"Oh pish Charlie. You all are lovely," Mrs. Weasley repeated shakily, dabbing at her eyes.

After dinner, in the cool, golden dusk, Harry sat on the porch. He stared out across the breathless expanse wondering what tomorrow would bring. For the moment, though, he felt happy, or safe, whatever the feeling was exactly. The wind ruffled his hair softly and he could feel the pressure on his shoulders lifting. "I wish you were here Sirius," he whispered, pretending a passing lightening bug was his godfather. "It would make everything more. . . complete." He trailed off into silence and gently stroked his aching heart. He had never properly mourned his godfather's death. He had come to the realization that he couldn't beat himself up about it; he had "moved on" whatever that meant, but he had not mourned him. The sorrow he had felt continually since the night in the Department of Mystery's swept over him in a strong wave of grief and he felt his eyes prickle. A tear trickled down his thin face and wanted his godfather more than ever.

"If you're not careful your face will stick that way," a soft voice whispered in his ear, catching the trailing tear on her finger. He jumped and looked around. Ginny crouched beside him in a pair of yellow pajamas and a teal bathrobe. Her hair, still smelling of honeysuckle, was pulled up in curlers. She smiled at him in a sad kind of way. He smiled back.

"I was just thinking..." He seemed to realize that this was not a very complete answer and chuckled.

"About everyone," Ginny finished, sitting beside him and resting her fairly bumpy head on his knee. He knew then that he would never be able to keep anything from Ginny. By "everyone" he knew she meant Sirius.

"Yeah, about everyone." He let his hand run rhythmic circles over her back. She squeezed his knee and they sat like that for as long as it took for the two to watch the sun dip below the ever distancing skyline. The smells of summer hung heavy on the air and the perfume lulled the two into easiness.

"You're going to leave after the wedding," Ginny stated finally. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm leaving after the wedding."

"And you're taking Hermione and Ron with you."

"Yes, they are coming," the easiness that had fallen over him swiftly slipped away.

"Be careful okay."

Whatever Harry had been expecting it was not that. He had expected her to demand to go along as well but she hadn't. She seemed to know that this was a journey for the trio only. "I'll be careful; don't worry. You take care of yourself too." He felt her nod against his knee and they fell back into silence.

It was not until Mr. Weasley came out, a stern look on his usually gentle face, that the two made their way up to their respective bedrooms. "Goodnight dearest," Harry whispered, kissing Ginny on the top of her head. He took in her scent before pulling himself away.

"Sweet dreams Harry." He wandered up the stairs and tumbled on his cot, falling instantly into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning was hectic. Harry went down to breakfast only to be shooed out moments later by the girls who had taken it over. Ginny shot him a grin before the door snapped shut. Somehow, a muffin had been shoved into his hand. The men could wait a bit longer to get ready and when they did, they did so a bit more calmly than the girls. They solemnly donned their dress robes and combed through their hair only speaking to ask for the deodorant and aftershave.

By three o'clock, Harry sat between Hermione and Remus, looking at the arch. The Weasley brothers stood in a row beside Bill who was waiting expectantly for his bride. His wolfishness had faded slightly but he looked very rugged. They all wore matching, green dress robes and they all looked clean and unnatural. Ron kept shooting suggestive looks at Hermione who kept blushing. "What's going on between those two?" Remus whispered, leaning over to him.

"Ron finally asked her," Harry answered simply. They're conversation was cut off by a plaintive tune that rose through the air. All eyes turned to the back. Gabrielle went first, walking slowly down the aisle. She looked even more beautiful than the day before as the sun reflected off her hair. A few brave souls intoned cat calls, receiving piercing glares from the Weasley matriarch.

The next to come was Ginny. Her hair lay in perfect ringlets that looked like tongues of fire in the afternoon sun. She would have looked the perfect picture of womanly poise except that she looked like she was about to burst out laughing. Harry found it hard to stifle his own chuckles. She clutched the gold roses in her hand tightly, stepping slowly toward her brothers. Harry noticed the imminent problem immediately. One of the buckles on her very high-healed shoe had come undone; this was going to be good.

Mrs. Weasley let out a sob and fell against her husband who looked equally distraught. Just as she was about to get to the front she tripped and was sent sprawling to the ground. There was a collective intake of breath and Harry jumped up to help her. He blushed deeply when he realized she was wearing a pair of very silky snitch underpants and made sure to avoid that end of her as the Weasley men were shooting daggers at him. He was now outwardly chuckling, a grin spread wide across his face. He helped her to her feet and she straightened her dress, blushing deeply.

"Not a word," she hissed and Harry stumbled back to his seat. After Ginny had situated herself at the front next to Gabrielle, it was Fleur's turn. Bill was transfixed along with the rest in attendance. She looked only slightly annoyed by Ginny's fall; mostly she looked nervous. Tears slipped down her face and Harry was made to wonder if he would ever know that look. Bill was also leaking tears along with, surprise, surprise, Ginny.

They exchanged vows and Harry caught Ginny's eye. "Will you love her and protect her through every trial?" the officiate read from her book.

"I do." Harry found his mouth moving with the words, Ginny did the same, tears streaming down her face. This time, Harry knew they were for him.

"Will you support her in sickness and health?"

"I do."

Looking around, everyone seemed to be echoing the sentiment. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were no longer gazing at their son; they were gazing raptly at each other. A surge of well being swept through Harry. This was what Voldemort didn't understand. He would never have this feeling; he had refused it. Somewhere, in the deepest part of Harry's psyche, he felt sympathy toward his nemesis. He didn't have a Ginny and never would.

The rest of the night was a blur for Harry. There was food and drink, music and dancing. The latter two were combined in rather alarmingly large doses with Percy who got very inebriated and did a deranged version of a fox trot on top of one of the picnic tables. Charlie, laughing heartily, had pulled him off finally, leading him over to a bucket of ice. Harry's heart was heavy and it showed apparently. More than once Remus had asked if anything was wrong. On the fifth time, Harry decided it was time for a chat.

"Professor, erm, Remus, can I have a word?" Harry shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. Remus nodded quickly and beckoned toward an out-of-the-way corner of the garden.

"What's the matter Harry?" The concern dripped from the man's voice and Harry was struck by how much the man cared. He had not really thought of Remus; never once had he attempted to fill the void in his heart where Sirius had been with Remus.

"Look, I'm leaving and I thought you should know." Harry blurted out very quickly, dreading the response. Remus sighed and ran his hands through his graying hair.

"I knew you would eventually," he replied wearily. "You wouldn't allow me to accompany you?" Harry stopped. He had never thought it would take that unexpected turn. Sure, it would be wonderful to have a fully trained wizard along but did he want to put him in danger? "Harry, before you start worrying about my safety let me remind you I've had dangerous missions before." Harry could hear the eagerness in his voice and felt profound youth emanating from him.

"I, I guess I can't stop you," Harry answered finally. A gigantic smile cracked on the tired werewolf's face. He looked younger than he had in years and that warmed Harry's heart. Perhaps the two could somehow better come to terms with Sirius' death together. He had suffered as much as Harry after all, perhaps more. "What about Tonks?"

"She's on a mission of her own I'm afraid," Remus replied his voice full of bitterness. Harry dropped the subject.

"We're leaving tonight after the ceremony. Ron and Hermione are coming and we have to sneak past Mrs. Weasley." Remus nodded, the grin back on his face.

"I'll be ready and Harry, thanks." Harry nodded curtly and the two parted.

The time had come, Harry knew it, the time he had been dreading ever since he decided on leaving in the first place. It was time to say goodbye to Ginny. He found her leaning against the refreshments table, a glass of punch hanging lazily from her fingertips. She was gazing at the starlit sky somberly. Harry though she looked prettier happy though the melancholy was not entirely unappealing.

"Hey Ginny," he greeted, sliding his arm around her waist and resting his chin atop her head. She sighed and Harry felt her body shudder. "I-I-"

"You've come to say goodbye," she finished shakily. "I wish it didn't have to be like this," she murmured desperately.

"Me too and, Ginny," he pulled her around to face him. "It will be different, I promise you that. I will make it all different if I have to die trying..." Ginny sniffled forcibly and buried her face in her hands.

"Don't say that, please Harry, whatever you do, don't die. I won't be able to bare it." It was then that Harry's instincts (what little he had inherited from his father anyway) kicked in. He pulled her into a kiss more passionate than he had ever felt before. The power of it quite took his breath away. An eternity passed before they broke away. The instincts and confidence he had felt only a moment before exited quickly.

"Goodbye dearest," he murmured before turning on his heal and walking toward the Burrow. He could hear her sobs follow him and knew the sound of them would be hard to forget. He had to make sure everything would turn out well like he had promised. He had to do it all for Ginny. . .

"_Che gelida manina  
Se la lasci riscaldar.  
Cercar che giova?  
Al buio non si trova.  
Ma per fortuna  
è una notte di luna,  
e qui la luna  
l'abbiamo vicina."_

_-La Boheme: Act One_

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know its been a while. I have some new direction now though so I hope updates will be more regular. Please review and tell me what you think. I know it was a bit fluffy but, well, there you go.


End file.
